


Godfather Knows Best

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canonical Character Death, Chan, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Rating: NC17, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is troubled with Harry's experiences with death and he tries the best he can to ease his godson's pain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godfather Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! <3

Sirius sighed heavily as he emptied his goblet in one gulp. Fred and George had told him about his godson’s outburst and it kept haunting his mind.  The things Harry had been through. The death of his parents, being hunted by the Darkest wizard of all time, and recently he had to witness the murder of that poor Diggory boy.  Harry was way too young to deal with this kind of pain and loss.

“If I could go back in time...” Sirius whispered, while caressing Buckbeak absent-mindedly.  His attention was drawn upon a familiar sound and he concentrated deeply.

_“Right there, Ron.”_

_“Merlin!”_

_“Ouch! Too deep!”_

_“Sorry...”_

Hearing things that others didn’t (and shouldn’t) was one of the benefits of being an Animagus. Sirius knew he shouldn’t do what he was about to do, but his instinct took over (and the throbbing of his lengthening cock).

He left Buckbeak behind and slowly crept towards the boys’ room. When he convinced himself that apart from Kreacher no one was around, Sirius knocked on the door.

_“Fuck!”_

_“Not so loud, you git. Put on your clothes.”_

“And spoil all the fun?” Sirius teased as he opened the door. Ron looked shocked beyond imagination. However, a cheeky smile appeared on Harry’s face.

“Go away,” Ron snapped, blushing heavily.

“I just wanted to teach you boys a thing or two,” Sirius said playfully, unimpressed by Ron’s defiance.

“B-But you’re old!  You’re Harry’s godfather!”

“So?” Sirius whispered, while walking calmly towards the naked boys. “What kind of godfather would I be if I can’t give you two some pleasure?”

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but his rigid member thought otherwise.

“I’m going to show you what this _old man_ can do,” Sirius said huskily and he took Ron into the root. The redhead moaned loudly and he roughly put his lips onto his boyfriend’s. Sirius pleasured both boys with his mouth and hands, doing a perfect job.  It didn’t take long before Ron and Harry groaned into each other’s mouths, shooting their load onto Sirius’s lips and face.

Sirius smiled. He couldn’t turn back time but at least he could give Harry the relaxation he was desperately craving for.


End file.
